


Water

by TheLamianArtist



Series: Duabos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, It's written like a history book if that makes sense, Mermaids, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLamianArtist/pseuds/TheLamianArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief historical insight to the water-based kingdoms of the planet Duabos, second star in the Rigil Kent binary star system. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Read the series description for more information)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this may be changed from time to time as illustrations are drawn to go with them, and it may have long hiatuses as I often get distracted while working on things.

The waters of Duabos are home to four kingdoms of mer. The reefs of western Vruyianura hold the kingdom of Piscea, while the eastern reefs are crowned with the palace of Megalodona. The kingdom of Eridanu is built in the grand lakes of Gaeania, and the amphibious capitol city of Cetacea floats in the centre of the Thalassana ocean. Each kingdom has its own religion, its own culture and its own laws. Beneath the kingdoms, hidden in deep, dark trenches, live the deepdwellers. These Kingdoms interactions have been transcribed meticulously by Cetacean scholars, who have been posted in each kingdom since the treaty of Aquari was written, although the deepdwellers were excluded from this treaty and therefore could not have any texts donated to our libraries. Subsequently, little is known about their tribes.


	2. Piscea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem a bit sparse in words, but you need to remember that this was written with illustrations in mind.

The palace of Piscea sits in the middle of the coral reef, surrounded by the villages that run along the entire length of the reef. There are a number of nomadic tribes loyal to Piscea that move around the open ocean, making up around a third of the kingdom's population. It is ruled by a monarchy, whose crown is inherited by the child showing the most promise as a good leader. The current monarch at the time this text was written is Brendan Atenwer. 

The people of Piscea are the most varied of the kingdoms, in that they have many species and subspecies under their rule, ranging from lionfish to jellyfish, and others that aren't true fish, like squid and starfish. Only the kingdom of Eridanu comes close to this level of diversity, as Megalodona and Cetacea have very few species in their kingdom.

Historically, Piscea has had conflicts with Megalodona and the western tribes of centaurs, who occasionally killed those who lived near the river mouths when they dragged nets along the water to catch food species of fish. Occasionally nomadic tribes loyal to Megalodona engage in conflicts with Piscean nomads, usually ending with more casualties on Piscea's side.

Capitol City  
Osens, the capitol city of Piscea, is built around the palace. It is the central hub of activity in Piscea, and is home to a diverse range of restaurants with cuisine from all four water-based kingdoms, and some from coastal tribes of land-based species. The castle itself is home to many, and offers shelter to those in need and welcomes weary travellers into its stronghold. 

Surrounding Villages  
The villages scattered along the reef are built out of live coral, which the inhabitants gently shape into chambers they line with seaweed and kelp. Some choose to live in anemones, while others live in crevices of rock. These days, it is not uncommon to see a few Megalodonian citizens among the Pisceans, helping protect their houses from deepdweller attacks and the occasional basiliosaurid.

Nomads  
Not all of Piscea's citizens live in the reef. Some live in free-floating tents, moving along the currents or paths set by runes. These mer occasionally pass other tent villages, and sometimes hold festivals on cyclical meet-ups in celebration. Nomadic tribes tend to have stronger defences, as basiliosaurids are a constant and serious threat. 

Mythos  
Tullian - god of new growth  
Tullian is most powerful when the water is losing its chill and the ice starts to melt so the prey populations start to rise again. Smaller deities work below him, helping him raise the beasts and nurture the plants.  
Bruinen - god of knowledge  
Bruinen starts his work when the ice has finished melting and the water is warming up. He is responsible for the blooms of algae that occur in the warm water. Lesser deities aid him in spreading the algae blooms.  
Dwynen - goddess of harvest  
Dwynen comes into power when the plants are ready to harvest and the water loses its heat. Her Naiads help her change the colours of the plants to signal their ripeness, and cool down the waters afterwards.  
Morcan - goddess of death  
Morcan is responsible for the ice that forms as the water cools, and her Kelpies aid her in this endeavour. Occaisonally, they will take young mer who wander too far from the protection of the reef, or the tents in the case of nomads.


End file.
